


Who Prays for The Devil - fanart

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate universe - Mafia, Identity Porn, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: When Steve Rogers does something nice for the wife of one of the largest Russian mafia families, Winifred sends her son, James Buchanan Barnes, to offer him a 'favor' in return. But Steve, who is incapable of seeing the bad in anyone, ends up missing the fact that Bucky's in the mafia entirely and thinks that this brick house of a man wants to go on a date. Bucky, finding this clueless yet confident coffee shop owner refreshing and adorable, decides to give it a shot.-fanart created in collab with Bourneblack 😈
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Prays for The Devil?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866016) by [Bourneblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack). 
  * Inspired by [Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910444) by [Bourneblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack). 



> I'm doing this one slightly out of order, so I'll be jumping a bit between part 1 - the original story - and part 3 that's starting to post on Sunday.  
> Stay tuned! 😁
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

For [Who Prays for The Devil?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866016) by [Bourneblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack)

> Bucky stares at Steve, and Steve fights the urge to fidget.
> 
> “Like a date?” Bucky asks quietly. “Between you and me?”
> 
> “Yeah,” Steve says, smiling. “Your treat, so you can, you know, do me the favor or whatever.”
> 
> Bucky pauses, and he stares at Steve a moment before huffing out a laugh.
> 
> “Oh sweetheart,” Bucky breathes. “You aren’t real, are you?” Bucky’s not smiling now, and Steve loses his breath as his gaze suddenly grows intense.
> 
> “I’m plenty real,” Steve says in lieu of anything else.
> 
> Bucky smiles, for the first time it’s completely sweet and soft, and Steve feels his heart skip a beat.
> 
> “Then I owe God a million favors for allowing me to meet you,” he says.

Content warning: crack, identity porn, and ridiculously hot smut 💖


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mafia AU and coffeeshop AU traipsed off together on a tropical holiday 😍  
>  **serious NSFW ahead 😇**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Bonus - how to beef up a Bucky:

* * *

Images:

  * [Conrad Maldives](https://www.conradmaldives.com/gallery/), the resort that inspired the author
  * Bucky's face - _The Bronze,_ 2015
  * the bodies... porn. i'm _not_ linking porn 😂 but there's def gonna be more of it in the future 😈



For [Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910444) by [Bourneblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack)

> Bucky slides in, ever so slowly, moving his hips just enough to keep Steve open. Each inch seems to work a line of stress out of both of their bodies, pulling some of the frantic energy from the air. Steve watches as Bucky’s face ever so slightly melts into something soft.
> 
> Bucky tucks his head against Steve’s chest for a moment, his chest heaving. _“God_ I missed you,” Bucky whispers into Steve’s wet skin.
> 
> Steve’s not sure if he meant the day pretending they weren’t together, or the days that they were apart before vacation, but it doesn’t really matter.
> 
> “I missed you too,” Steve murmurs. “But I’m here now, and all yours.”
> 
> Bucky digs his teeth into Steve’s neck, right on the sore spot. “Mine.” And he starts to move.

Content warning: absolutely self-indulgent porn... of the holiday variety 😍 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
